Jump City meets Danny Phantom
by scheffelman
Summary: Danny runs away to Vlad, then goes to Jump City. [Danny/Blackfire/Jinx/Kitten/Raven/Starfire/Terra]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. This is my take on a DP/TT crossover. Please let me if I should have a harem or not. Main pairing will either be Danny/Starfire, Danny/Raven, Danny/Jinx, or Danny/Terra. If you want Danny/Jinx/Raven/Starfire/Terra then let me know. Danny runs after the accident. His parents were there and didn't accept him.**

_**Flashback**_

'**Thinking'**

"**Talking"**

"_**Communication"**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. I really wished I did.**

_Danny's POV:_

'How did this happen?' I ask myself. One minute I'm down in the lab with Sam, Tucker and my family. The next minute I'm running away from home.

_Flashback:_

"Are you kids ready to see us make history?" Dad, no Jack, asked us. "Just get this over with so I can get back to my book dad." Jazz says. Jack plugs in the portal and all it does is sparks. "Mom, dad, where is the on button?" I ask. "It's right over here sweetie." Maddie says. She points to a spot on the wall that is empty. I put on my hazmat suit and check the inside of the portal. My hand is on the wall to keep myself from tripping on the wires. Next thing I hear is a click and my hand collapses. I move it to see the on button. The portal starts up again and I get caught inside. "DANNY!" Everyone shouts. After about five minutes, I stumble out. "What's wrong?" I ask. Sam just points to a mirror and I go and look at it. While looking at my reflection, a bright white ring appears at my waist and splits. When it is done, I'm back to normal. "Get out of our house freak." Maddie says. "Fine. I will go live with uncle Vlad. He will accept me. He told that you feel this way if I became like him." I say. After that I head to my room and pack up while calling uncle Vlad. _"Hello?"_ A voice asks. "Hey uncle Vlad." I say. _"Why hello Daniel. What can I do for you?"_ Uncle Vlad asks. "Can I come live with you?" I ask. _"Why of course you can. May I ask why?"_ Uncle Vlad asks. "I went through the same accident you went through and my parents don't accept me." I explain. _"I will come pick you up my dear boy."_ Uncle Vlad says. "Thanks uncle Vlad." I say.

_Flashback end:_

From that point on I lived with uncle Vlad getting training with my new powers. After three months of that I have mastered all my powers. Uncle Vlad has sent me to Jump City. He said something about an alien invasion that would be needed for. I listened to him and headed straight to Jump City. Once there, I run into Robin. "What are you doing here instead of in Gotham with the Bat?" I ask. "I decided to go solo. Who are you anyways?" He explains. "My name is Danny Phantom. I'm a half-ghost hero. My uncle told me to come here to stop an alien invasion. We don't have to team up but we can be friends if you want." I explain. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea. I wouldn't mind having you as a friend." Robin says. From there on Rob and I would work together to take down crime. After about a week, Rob and I were standing on top of a building when a green meteor hits the forest. (**Starfire crashes in the forest at the city outskirts instead of in the city.**) "I'll go check that out Rob." I say. "Alright. If you need help, don't be afraid to call." Rob says. I smirk. "Same goes for you Bird boy." I say. I fly away before he can retort. Once at the site, I notice a teenage girl with some kind of dress with metal and a tiara. She has green eyes, read hair and restraints that cover her hands and forearms. "Whoa there. I mean you no harm." I say. She starts yelling at me in some kind of alien language. "Let me get those off you." I say while pointing at her restraints. She seems to stand still while tensing for attack. I calmly walk up to her with my hands raised in an 'I mean you no harm' gesture and use my intangibility to remove the restraints. "There you go. You're…" I never got to finish because she plants her lips on mine. "If you wish not to be destroyed, you will not follow me." She says. "Wait." I say while grabbing her hand. She looks at me with an angry glare. "Are you hungry?" I ask. She softens her glare at that and replies with a timid, "Yes." "I can take you into town and get you something to eat if you let me." I say. "Oh thank you. Why are you doing this for me anyways?" She asks. "Can't a guy help a damsel in distress?" I ask. She seems to look down at that. "What's your name?" I ask. "In your language it would translate to Starfire." Starfire says. "Well Starfire, my name is Danny Phantom. You can call me Danny. What's a beautiful girl like yourself doing here on Earth when you belong on another planet?" I ask. "Gordainians captured me to be prize at the Citadel." Starfire explains. "Oh. Well I won't let them take you. I will do everything in my power to stop them." I say. Starfire seems to smile after that and kisses me again. "Why do you keep kissing me?" I ask. "Tamaranians can learn different languages through lip contact. The second lip contact is because I wanted to." Star explains. I smile at her. "I would like to hear more about your home planet when you have time." I say. After that we walk right into town. I lead her to the pizza place and get her a pizza. While she is eating, lizard like people start to attack to capture her. I make a shield to block their shots. At that point, Robin swoops in. "YO! WHO'S MESSING UP MY HOOD?!" Another voice shouts. Just then a guy in a coat and hat starts busting heads. A green ram shows up and plows through the lizard men. "Ex-Doom Patrol member Beastboy reporting for duty sir. Wowsers, you're Robin." Beastboy says. "Looks like you got a fanboy Rob." I say. Right before the lizard men can fire some more, a lamp post covered in an almost familiar black magic. "Hey Raven. Is that you?" I ask. "Hello Danny. Long time no see." Raven says timidly. "I thought we went over this timid stuff. Where is the bracelet I made for you?" I ask. "I still have it on. I'm always this way with new people Danny." Raven says.

**Hope you all enjoy. I need to know if this should be a harem story. Blackfire will be in the harem if people want her in it.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Third person POV: After the battle:_

"Whoa you're like Robotman 2.0. I'ma gonna call you Cyborg." Beastboy says to the tall guy who will be known as Cyborg. "Cyborg. That's a good name for you." Danny says to Cyborg. "Huh. Your right." Cyborg says.

_Time skip: next morning: Third person POV:_

"We did really good work this day." Robin says. "I agree with Robin. We really do make a great team. True we could all use some team building exorcises but other than that we are a great team." Danny says. "Please. I look nice?" Starfire asks. "You look beautiful Star." Danny says. Both Starfire and Danny blush. "We should be named the Teen Titans." Robin says. "I like the name. We're teens and we're stronger than gods." Danny says. "What about living arrangements?" Beastboy asks. "How about a tower. We can use this pod for the foundation." Cyborg says. "What about until it's ready?" Raven asks. "I can ask my dad for money to rent a hotel room." Danny says. "Who's your dad?" Beastboy asks. "Vlad Plasmius. He and I are known as Halfas. Half-human half-ghost hybrids. His human half is famous and rich. About as rich as Bruce Wayne." Danny says. "Anyways, here are our T-Comms. Short for Titans-Communicators. Cyborg and I made them." Robin says. "Dad can provide the funding and technology for the tower. As for the shape, how about a giant T." Danny says. "The T-Tower. Home of the Teen Titans. Nice suggestion Danny." Cyborg says. "Thanks Cy. Just let me have a lab. I can build some things that affect ghosts. Mostly to be used on me if I go rouge. You can never be too careful. Rob's mentor, Batman, has contingency plans in case the other founders of the League go rouge." Danny says. "How do you know that Danny?" Robin asks. "I could tell with Bat's posture. His stance around the other leaguers screams paranoid." Danny says. "You know, I never noticed that." Robin says. Danny smirks at Robin. "Let me make a call while Robin goes to City Hall to set up the team." Danny says.

_Vlad's POV:_

Here I am sitting in my office looking on my business reports. Just then my cell phone goes off. "Hello Vlad Masters speaking. To whom am I speaking with?" I greet. _"Hey dad."_ A voice on the other end says. "Why hello Daniel. How's Jump City?" I ask. _"It's fine. I called to see if you could provide funding to build a tower for Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy, Starfire and I to live in. Plus some funding to rent a hotel room until the tower is done."_ Danny says. "I guess I could do that. Do I need to send some blueprints too?" I ask. _"Yeah. I did ask for a lab in the tower. I plan to make weapons that the others can use on me should I go rouge. You might not be able to beat me."_ Danny says.

_Danny's POV:_

"Thanks dad. I'll see you whenever you're in Jump." I say. _"You're welcome Daniel."_ Dad says. I hang up. Two hours later I'm at the nicest hotel in Jump. "Hello there. I would like to rent a hotel." I say. "Ok sir. How many are in your party?" The clerk asks. "Six." I say. "Ok sir. The penthouse suite is the only thing available to your party." The clerk says.

_Time skip: One month: (__**Don't know the actual amount of time between episodes 1 and 2.**__) Third person POV:_

"Friends. Let me recite the poem of friendship. All 6000 verses." Starfire says. Just then a voice laughs. "Some things never change. I was always saving her." A voice says. "*Gasps* Sister." Starfire exclaims. "Hey there little sis." A girl that looks like Starfire but with dark hair and purple eyes says. "Who are you?" Robin asks. "My name is Blackfire. I'm Starfire's older sister." Blackfire says. "What are you doing here sister?" Starfire asks. "I was in the quadrant. I was trying to escape some Gordainians and I ended up crashing here. It's nice to meet you all. You must be Cyborg." Blackfire says to Cyborg. "You must be Beastboy." Blackfire says to Beastboy. "You must be Raven." Blackfire says to Raven. "You must be Robin." Blackfire says to Robin. "And you must be Danny. Starfire has said a lot about you." Blackfire says to Danny. "Well I didn't know about that." Danny says while blushing. Blackfire giggles with Starfire at Danny's blushing face. "You're definitely as cute as Starfire said you are." Blackfire says. "Do you mind if I date him little sis?" Blackfire asks Starfire. "Only if you share him with Raven and me." Starfire says. "I think that is agreeable." Blackfire says.

_Time skip: next night: Danny's POV:_

"Friends. Let us indulge in the bonding of movies." Starfire says. "Forget the flicks kiddies. We're going out." Blackfire says. "Don't worry Star. I'll stay and watch a movie with you." I say. "Oh thank you friend Danny." Star says. "No problem Star." I say. While Blackfire and the others go to a party, Star and I watch a movie. "What kind of movie do you want to watch friend Danny?" Star asks. "How about a horror movie." I suggest. Star and I watch a horror movie. At all the scary parts, Star snuggles up to me. By the end of the movie Star is asleep against me. The others come back five minutes after the end of the movie. "Hey. Keep it down. Star's asleep." I tell everyone. "Here let me help get her to her room." Blackfire offers. "Thanks Blackfire." I say. Blackfire and I lift Star up and carry her to her room. "You can have the room right across from Star, Blackfire." I say. "Thanks Danny." Blackfire says. "No problem." I say. I then head back to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all. Welcome to the next installment of Jump City meets Danny Phantom.**

_Danny's POV:_

The Titans and I were sitting in the local pizza joint trying to decide what kind of pizza to get. "Meat." Cyborg says. "Veggies." Beastboy says back. "Meat." "Veggies." "Will you both just shut up and get a pizza for yourselves with the toppings you want. God, it's like talking to five year olds." I shout. Just when a worker comes to get our order, a scream is heard. "Titans GO!" Robin shouts. Just like that, the Teen Titans go to work. Blackfire, Starfire, and Cyborg stop the bus while Beastboy, Robin, Raven and I rescue the baby stroller. "Aren't baby strollers supposed to have babies?" Beastboy asks. "And aren't buses supposed to have drivers?" Cyborg asks. "Guys this is a trap." I shout. I grab the doll from the stroller and throw it high into the air. Not one second later, the doll explodes. "How did you know it was a trap?" Robin asks me. "My dad would train me to spot a trap when I see one. He would use non suspicious items to catch me off guard. Because of that, I will be suspicious of everything. Even people." I explain. "Attack pattern alpha." A female voice shouts. Just then a guy that's big and hairy, a midget with a jetpack, and a very beautiful pixie-like girl attack. "Hang on Mammoth, Gizmo." The girl says. She walks over to me and asks, "Haven't I seen you before?" "I don't think so, otherwise I would remember a very beautiful girl like you." I reply. That gains a giggle out of her. "I'm Jinx. Over there is Mammoth and Gizmo." The now named Jinx says. "My name is Danny Phantom. Nice to meet you Jinx." I say. She giggles. "Tell the Headmistress that I'm not doing this project and that I'm leaving H.I.V.E. Academy." Jinx says to her companions. They leave grumbling. "Is there a place open for a bad luck witch in the Titans?" Jinx asks me. "I don't know. Is there a place open for Jinx Robin?" I ask Robin. "There is but she has to prove that will follow the law like other heroes." Robin says. "So she is under probation?" I ask. "Yes." Robin replies. "If that's the case then I will be the one to watch over her and take responsibility if she screws up." I volunteer myself. 'This way I get to have some time to talk with her.' I think to myself.

_Jinx's POV:_

Here I am joining the Teen Titans. 'I can't believe I'm joining the Titans just for some guy. A very handsome and smart guy but a guy nonetheless.' I think to myself. _'I heard that thought.'_ A voice in my head says. _'Who are you and why are you in my head?'_ I mentally ask. _'Oh come on Jinx. Don't tell me you forgot how my voice sounds.'_ The voice says. _'Danny Phantom?'_ I mentally ask. _'Bingo babe.'_ Phantom, no Danny, says. _'How are you in my head?'_ I mentally ask. _'It's one of my powers. I have telepathy.'_ Danny says. _'Wow. You must be really powerful.'_ I say. _'Sometimes I think I have too many powers.'_ Danny says. _'Don't think like that Danny. If you do, then you wouldn't be the guy I fell in love with.'_ I say before realizing what I said. _'I'm surprised Jinx. Here I thought I was in love with you while you had a schoolgirl crush.'_ Danny says. I blush from it.

_Third person POV:_

"So are we gonna go eat pizza now?" Cyborg asks. "I don't see why we can't." Robin says. "Oh yeah. Pizza time dudes." Beastboy shouts.


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**Hello all. I promise that there will be some action in this chapter. Vlad and Penelope will show up as well. This will be the first part. The Masters family reunion will be in three parts.**

"_**Communication."**_

_Danny's POV:_

I'm out in the desert on the outskirts of Jump City with Blackfire, Jinx, Raven, and Starfire. Basically with my girlfriends. _"Phantom. Come in Phantom."_ Robin's voice on my T-Comm is heard. "What's up Robin?" I ask. _"We got a situation here."_ Robin says. "What kind?" I ask. _"A blue skinned vampire is here at the tower. His hair is shaped like devil horns and he has fangs in his mouth. He says his name is Vlad Plasmius, and he's asking for his son Daniel."_ Robin explains. "I completely forgot that dad was coming for a visit with mom. I'll be there soon." I say. I shut off the T-Comm. "What's wrong?" Raven asks. "Dad's at the tower looking for me. I forgot he was coming for a visit with mom. We need to get back before dad gets mad." I explain. At that the five of us head back to the tower. "WHERE IS DANIEL?!" Dad shouts. "Whoa calm down dad. I was in the desert on the outskirts of the city with my four girlfriends. Where is mom at?" I say. "I'm right here Danny." Mom says. "Sorry about losing my temper. I get worried if I don't find Daniel in the place he told me. I start to assume he was kidnapped by that point." Dad apologizes to Robin. "It's fine. If Danny was kidnapped we would be out there looking for him. His T-Comm has a tracking device in it. We can track it if he has it on him." Robin says. "And if not you can use this scanner. The scanner works on a frequency that a tracking probe in my stomach is on. If my kidnapper tosses my T-Comm, then use the scanner." I explain. "I will keep that in mind Danny." Robin says.

_Time skip: three hours later: Danny's POV:_

"How long are you guys gonna be in town?" I ask. "For a week. Tomorrow is the grand opening of a new division of VladCo. here in Jump. You need to be there. The whole Masters family is going to show for publicity. Plus people have been asking where you are. I couldn't say much without revealing our secrets." Dad explains. "IF I have to." I say. "Vladdie, I think you need to give Danny the 'talk' since he has four girlfriends." Mom says to dad. From that point forward I will be traumatized. I head back to the tower with a shocked and disgusted face. "What happened to you dude?" Beast boy asks. "Yeah, what did happen?" Cyborg asks. "Dad gave me the 'talk'. It was the most traumatic point in my life." I explain. Cyborg's expression mirrors mine. "What's up with you two?" Robin asks. "Danny's dad gave him this 'talk' whatever that is." Beastboy says. Robin's expression soon mirrors Cyborg's and mine. Just then the alarm goes off. "Titans trouble." Robin shouts. I beat Robin to the computer and add a special grid for ghosts. Mom's, dad's, and my ectoplasmic signatures don't show up. I zoom in to the signal and get a visual. "Oh great. Him again." I say while groaning. "Who is that?" Robin asks. "The Box Ghost. The most annoying and useless ghost in the Ghost Zone. He's only good a being a living punching bag." I explain. "I'll handle this. All I need to do is just get him talking and suck him up into a thermos." I say. I grab a thermos form my lab and head to where Boxy is at. "What're you doing out of the Zone again?" I ask. Boxy starts talking and I tune him out and suck him into the thermos. "I think I will just bury this thermos." I say to myself. I head back to the tower.

_Time skip: next day: Danny's POV:_

Here I am. At the grand opening of VladCo.'s Jump City division. In my human form of Daniel James Masters with my dad, Vladimir Masters, and my mom, Penelope Masters. "How long is this going to take?" I ask mom. "I don't know honey. I don't know." Mom replies.


	5. Chapter 5 part 2

**Hello all. Here's another installment of "Jump City meets Danny Phantom" that I have needed to update. Anyways, enjoy.**

_Danny's POV:_

"Welcome everyone. As I'm sure you know, my name is Vladimir Masters. The woman on my arm is my wife, Penelope Masters. On my left is my son Daniel James Masters. Some of you have been wondering where Daniel has been. I sent him to a boarding school here in Jump City. Anyways, I'm here to cut the ribbon for the grand opening of Jump City's office for VladCo. Also, I would like to commend the Teen Titans for keeping Jump City safe." Dad says. "Mom, I think it might be a good idea that you give the talk to Blackfire, Jinx, Raven, and Starfire." I say to mom when mom, dad, and I leave. "I will give it to them back at the tower. Your girlfriends and I will be having a girl's night at the tower. Your father is taking you and the other boys on a boy's night out." Mom says. "Where's dad taking us?" I ask. "That's something you have to ask your father." Mom says.

_Slade's POV:_

I just watched the newsfeed on Vladimir Masters and his family at the grand opening for VladCo.'s Jump City division. I smile under my mask while thinking on a plan to kidnap Daniel Masters for ransom. Danny Phantom and Robin are good apprentices. "Soon Phantom and Robin. Soon." I say into the darkness around me.

_Raven's POV:_

The Titans and I just watched the newsfeed that Danny is in. Soon enough Danny and his parents show up. "Alright Daniel. Your male friends are to get ready for a boy's night out." Vlad says. "Rob, Cy, BB, you heard dad." Danny says. "What about us Danny?" I ask while gesturing to Blackfire, Jinx, Starfire, and myself. "Mom's staying here for girl's night." Danny says. Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Danny, and Vlad leave after Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy get ready. "Well girls. Since my husband gave Danny the talk, I think it's fair that I give you four the talk as well." Penelope says.

_Danny's POV:_

"Where are we going dad?" I ask. "We're going to a place near Metropolis." Dad says. "Why there?" I ask. "I thought you wanted to meet Superman?" Dad asks.

**Next chapter will have Danny kidnapped by Slade. Terra will also show up next chapter. I need to know if I should include Kitten into the harem as well.**


	6. Chapter 6 part 3

**Hello all. Everyone will get an explanation of what Danny looks like in human form. Slade will kidnap Danny in this chapter and Terra will show up too. Hope you all enjoy.**

_Danny's POV:_

Dad, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and I are just getting back from Metropolis. After arriving back at the tower, knock out gas is shot out of the air ducts. Everyone goes unconscious. When I wake up, I'm in a room with gears. "Where am I?" I ask nobody in particular. "You're in my lair. You are one of two apprentices I will be training Danny Phantom." A voice that sounds almost familiar says. "Deathstroke? Why are you in Jump?" I ask. "This place had so much crime before the Titans were formed that I figured I could rule the city. I go by the name of Slade now." Deathstroke says. "Why kidnap me?" I ask. "I needed some way to get the Boy Wonder to come here." Slade says.

_Robin's POV:_

I groan when I wake up from the knock out gas. "Everyone ok?" I ask. "We're fine Rob." Cyborg says. "Where's Daniel?" Plasmius asks. I look around and see that Danny is indeed missing. "Cyborg track Phantom's T-Comm." I order. Cyborg does so. "That's weird. It says it's in his room." Cyborg says. We all head to Danny's room but don't find him. "Where could friend Danny be?" Starfire asks. "I don't know Star." I reply. It was then that I notice a cd that says 'play me'. I grab the cd and head straight to the computer. I put the cd in and play it. "Hello Titans. My name is Slade. I have Danny Phantom here with me. I would like Robin to come to the location after this video is done." Slade says. The location appears. "Cyborg, use the scanner Danny gave us to track him. I will meet Slade where he wants me to meet him. Take Plasmius with you." I order. I then head out.

_Cyborg's POV:_

I'm using the scanner Danny gave Robin to track Danny with Plasmius. We soon arrive at a room with gears. "Daniel? Are you here? Are you alright?" Plasmius asks into the room. "I'm here dad. I'm fine, just chained to a wall with ghost-proof chains." Danny says. Plasmius and I walk around until we find Danny chained to a wall. I immediately unlock the chains and Plasmius catches Danny. "Who did this Daniel?" Plasmius asks. "Deathstroke or Slade as he calls himself." Danny says. "Why that bastard. When I get my hands on him, he'll wish he never saw you on the news." Plasmius says.

_Danny's POV:_

Dad, Cyborg, and I leave Slade's lair.

_Time skip: three days later: Danny's POV:_

Three days ago Slade kidnapped me and dad beat the crap out of him. Anyways, Beast Boy, Blackfire, Cyborg, Jinx, Raven, Robin, Starfire, and I are in the desert on the outskirts of Jump City doing an obstacle course. When it gets to Rob's turn we hear a scream. Everyone rushes to where the scream originated from and finds a blonde haired girl running from a giant scorpion. I jump into action by jumping on the scorpion and making a rope out of my ectoplasm to use as reigns. I lead the scorpion right into a cliff wall. The skull's crushed from running into a wall. "Are you ok?" I ask the girl when I disembark the dead scorpion. "I am. Whoa, you're Danny Phantom. Where are the other Titans?" The girl says then asks. "Up on that cliff." I say while pointing to the cliff where everyone else is at. "What's your name?" I ask. "Terra. I travel the earth fighting crime when I can." The girl replies. "That's good to know. Where are you staying?" I say then ask. "In a cave near here. I have a flashlight to see in the dark." Terra replies. "Whether you have a flashlight or not, I won't have a potential new teammate stay in a cave. I will take you back to Titan's Tower." I say. I pick Terra up bridal style and fly back to Titan's Tower. The other's soon join Terra and I. I lead Terra to a shower while I take her clothes to the laundry room. Mom taught me how to do laundry for when I'm living on my own. Terra's clothes were put in the washing machine to be cleaned. When Terra gets out of the shower, she asks, "Where are my clothes?" "In the washing machine." I reply. Two hours later, Terra's clothes are washed. I put them in the dryer. Terra is napping the whole time. I spent all that time in the common room making Terra something to eat. I turn the food down when the dryer beeps. I head to the laundry room and pull Terra's clothes out and take them back to the common room. I work on the food some more when Terra wakes up. "Morning Sleeping Beauty. Would you like something to eat?" I say then ask. "Yes I would. Are my clothes clean yet?" Terra says then asks. "They are. You can go change clothes while I get a plate for you." I say. I start making a plate of BBQ for Terra. I made tofu BBQ for BB. The rest of the BBQ is regular. "Hey Danny. Is the food ready yet?" BB asks when he walks in. "Almost BB. The regular has to cook for a couple of minutes. The tofu is ready though." I reply. BB goes straight for the tofu BBQ and gets two hamburger buns ready. The regular BBQ is ready when the others start showing up. Once everyone has eaten, Robin thinks it's a good idea to have Terra run the obstacle course at the tower.

_Terra's POV:_

I'm supposed to go through an obstacle course to see if I can become a Titan. 'I really want to become a Titan. I wonder if Danny Phantom can help me control my powers.' I think to myself. "Don't lose control, don't lose control, don't lose control." I said to myself unaware that Danny Phantom heard.

_Danny's POV:_

'So Terra can't control her powers. I will have to help her out there.' I think to myself. I watch as Terra goes through the course with ease for someone who can't control their power.

_Time skip: the time Terra is invited to the Titans: Danny's POV:_

"How would like to be a Titan Terra?" Robin asks. "I would love that." Terra says. "With you as a Titan, someone can…" Rob starts but shuts up after seeing the glare I give him. "I'll handle this Rob." I say. I lead Terra to the training room. "Listen Terra. I heard you say 'don't lose control, don't lose control, don't lose control.' before you went through the course. I'm not saying that I want you to leave, quite the opposite. I want to train you to help you control your powers. When I first got my powers, I had absolutely no control over them. I'm telling you now, that I can be strict but fair." I say. "So I get to stay on the team?" Terra asks. "Yes. If I didn't glare at Robin, he would have blown the fact that you can't control your powers to the entire team. I could see that you were scared of the others finding out. We start training tomorrow." I say.

**Danny's human form, his hair has the same color blue as Ember's hair. Danny also wears glasses like Clark Kent aka Superman. Danny wears a suit all the time like Vlad does. Hope you can picture how Danny looks. If someone can draw that for me, I can use that as my cover image.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all. This chapter will have Danny training Terra. Hope you all enjoy.**

_Danny's POV:_

It's morning so Terra and I are in the desert. "Concentrate on lifting this stone in my hand." I instruct while showing the stone. Terra does and soon the stone lifts out of my hand. "I'm doing it. I'm really doing it." Terra says. "Concentrate Terra. If you lose focus or concentration, the stone will fall." I say. Terra concentrates and sets the stone back down in my hand. "Are we going to move on to bigger rocks now?" Terra asks. "Not yet Terra. You need to start off small. When you can control lifting small rocks with ease, we will move onto bigger rocks." I say.

_Time skip: one month later: Danny's POV:_

It's been a month since I started training Terra and she has gone far. In a few more weeks, I will stop the training. Anyways, I'm currently hanging with Robin. "So how's Terra's training going Danny?" Rob asks. "It's going well Rob. In a few more weeks, she will have completed the training." I reply.

_Meanwhile, Terra's POV:_

I'm hanging with Blackfire, Jinx, Raven, and Starfire. "So what do you four want to talk about?" I ask. "We want to talk about Danny." Jinx says. "What about Danny?" I ask. "We want to know how you feel about him." Raven says. "I love him." I mumble. "What was that?" Blackfire asks. "I said I love him." I say louder. All four smile at that. "If you want to date friend Danny then we don't mind." Starfire says.

_Time skip: __**(Date with Destiny episode)**__: Danny's POV:_

I made a tunnel system to an abandoned warehouse that can be used by the team to escape the Tower while in civilian IDs. Anyways, I'm in my human form to head to the store. While there, I run into a girl named Kitten. I literally run into her. Neither of us was watching where we were going so we ran into each other. I catch her before she can hit the floor. "Are you ok?" I ask. "I am now. My name is Kitten, what's yours?" Kitten says then asks. "Daniel James Masters. I was getting some food for a few of my roommates when I ran into you." I say. "Oh. Well I was getting some food for my daddy and me. Listen, I have prom coming up and my boyfriend dumped me. Would mind going with me?" Kitten says then asks. "I would be honored to take a beautiful girl like you to her prom. I will come pick you up the night of the prom." I say. "Thanks Daniel." Kitten says. "No problem Kitten." I say. I then continue with my shopping and then head back to the warehouse I came from. Upon arriving back at Titan's Tower, I head to the main room in ghost form just as Robin comes out. "What's up Robin?" I ask. "Killer Moth wants me to take his daughter Kitten to her Junior Prom." Robin explains.

_Meanwhile, Kitten's POV:_

I arrive back home with the groceries. "Daddy!" I shout into the house. "What is it Kitten? I'm very busy trying to get you a date to your prom." Daddy asks then says. "You don't need to daddy. I have a date already." I say. "Who is your date Kitten?" Daddy asks. "Daniel James Masters." I reply. "How did you get him to take you to your prom?" Daddy asks. "I ran into him at the grocery store and asked him after talking about how Fang broke up with me. I didn't mention Fang's name though. I didn't mention your name either." I explain. "I guess I will get off of video chat with Robin then." Daddy says. Daddy then goes and cancels his demands to Robin.

_Time skip: Prom night: Danny's POV:_

I took my bike for Daniel James Masters to Kitten's house. Kitten soon comes out in a pink dress. "Are you ready to go Kitten?" I ask. "Yes Daniel. Are we taking your motorcycle?" Kitten says then asks. "We are. You may want to hold on tight." I say when Kitten gets on. "Where to?" I ask. Kitten tells me where to go for the prom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all. This chapter has the actual prom in it. Keep in mind that I will have a ghost show up too. Anyways, enjoy the show.**

_Danny's POV:_

Kitten and I arrived at the docks where a cruise ship is waiting with all of Kitten's classmates. Kitten says something about how I'm better than her worthless ex-boyfriend Fang. I smile at her. If anyone asks Blackfire, Jinx, Raven, Starfire, or Terra, they will say I'm an awesome boyfriend. Soon enough, Kitten and I board the ship. While dancing, I bump into someone I never thought I would see again. "Johnny? That you man?" I ask. "Whoa. Dan, what are you doing here?" Johnny asks. "I live here man. I was taking this beautiful girl to her prom because her ex dumped her. Where's Kitty at anyways?" I explain then ask. "I'm here Danny." Kitty says as she makes her presence known. "Why did that green haired girl call you Danny?" Kitten asks. "I have my friends call me Dan or Danny instead of Daniel. These two are my friends Johnny 13 and his girlfriend Kitty Neko. Johnny, Kitty this is Kitten." I explain then introduce Kitten to Johnny and Kitty. "I guess I can't call you Kitten, Kitty." Johnny says to Kitty. "You can call me that when Danny's new girlfriend isn't around." Kitty says. I lead kitten away and continue dancing. While dancing, I end up dodging a spider web. I then pull out a staff I keep on me in case I have to fight in my human form. A guy with a spider for a head comes down. "What's the big idea stealing my girl?" The guy asks. "I'm not your girl Fang. You dumped me before Prom. I would have been dateless to Prom if I didn't meet Daniel at the grocery store. He's a better boyfriend than you were." Kitten says. "Now hang on Kitten. I never agreed to be your boyfriend. I agreed to take you to your Prom. I was never asked to be your new boyfriend." I say still in my defensive stance. "Do you want to be my boyfriend Daniel?" Kitten asks. "I would love to." I say while sending a smile to Kitten. She smiles back at me. Just then, Fang starts to attack me but I dodge and use my staff to attack back. It goes on like that for ten minutes before Robin shows up. "What?" Robin asks. I send him a look that says 'I'll explain later.' He nods and joins in the fight. After twenty minutes of Robin and I defeat Fang. Fang is then put into a truck with Killer Moth. Kitten then comes and latches on my arm. "What's going to happen to daddy?" Kitten asks me. "I don't know Kitten. I'm not a hero like Robin is." I reply. "Killer Moth will go to prison Kitten. Along with Fang." Robin says. "What am I going to do now?" Kitten asks herself. "You could try to make it as a hero. If you try, I bet you would make an awesome and beautiful hero." I say. "Can I join the Teen Titans Robin?" Kitten asks Robin. "You can but you will be put under probation. Your supervisor will be Phantom." Robin says. Robin takes Kitten to the T-Tower. I take my bike back to the warehouse then travel to the Tower. I transformed before going to the Tower though. I arrive right as Robin is bringing Kitten to the main room. "Well hello Phantom." Kitten says to me. "Hello there." I reply. "Phantom, can I talk to you alone?" Robin asks. "Sure Rob." I reply. Robin and I walk someplace private. "How were you able to fight Fang without your powers?" Robin asks. "Dad made sure that even in human form I can fight. That way I don't have to rely on my powers." I explain. "Alright. Are you going to tell Kitten about your powers?" Robin says then asks. "I will when she proves herself to be a hero." I reply.

_Time skip: one week later: Kitten's POV:_

It's been a week since Prom. After Prom, I was made a probationary Titan. Phantom is my supervisor. Another good thing about Prom was that I gained a new boyfriend. Daniel Masters. I haven't seen Daniel since Prom. Phantom did give me a costume with a mask to hide my true identity from criminals. 'Where could Daniel be?' I ask myself. I have been getting closer to Phantom than I should since I have a boyfriend. "Kitten, come with me for a moment please." Phantom says. I follow Phantom to the training room. "What is it Phantom?" I ask. "I want to tell you since you've proven yourself as a hero that I'm half-ghost." Phantom says. "Who's your human half then?" I ask. Just then a bright ring appears at Phantom's waist and splits. When the light has died down, standing in Phantom's place is my boyfriend Daniel. "Daniel? You're Phantom?" I ask. "That's right Kitten. Please call me Danny from now on." Danny says. "Ok Danny." I say then kiss Danny.

**Hope you all like how I did Kitten's Prom and how I had kitten become a hero.**


End file.
